Official List of Mario Brothers
The Official List of Mario Brothers, also called the Mariocybropedia, is a legal document listing all 'Mario Brothers'. But Mario only has one brother, right? Well, actually, he has two, but anyways... When Mario became famous, many of his relatives wanted to get in on his fame, resulting in many claiming to be the 'third Mario bro'. Because of the confusing nature of the family, many claims were hard to verify, so a complicated set of standards and rules was made to decide who of Mario's relatives could really count as something close to a 'Mario Bro'. The individuals on this list are not literal brothers, but relatives who play similar roles as characters to Mario and Luigi. The list was closed to any further additions following Mario's death. All Mario Brothers The document itself. It has pictures and quick biographies of each and every Mario brother in order of when they were registered. Duos of brothers are listed together. 1. Neerio Neerio is Mario's uncle, though they are close in age. He has a fabulous beard and is known for making amazing vodka. 2. Croissant Croissant is Wario's long lost twin brother. He was discovered one day when Wario was in New York and they bumped into each other in the streets. He then remembered in a flashback to when he was four and Croissant still lived with them. Apparently, Croissant was given to Wario's step-aunt because they were very poor at the time. However, Wario immediately rejected Croissant after remembering the time he stole his choo choo train. 3. Gerald Gerald is a complete freaking jerk that nobody in Mario's family likes because he's such a cocky jerkface. He always has an 'I'm better than you and am analyzing every reason why so I can use it against you later' expression on his face. He always thinks he's right and can't fathom any other reality. Also, he threatens to take people to court over trivial matters at almost every family get-together because he thinks he's 'very well-versed in the school of law' and he's just gonna make 'the best judge when he's out of law school'. Screw you Gerald. 4. Steam Punk Mario A distant grand-uncle of the Mario Bros. Owns a workshop in Peru where he makes inventions. 5. Wamario A bizarre Mario-Wario mash-up. Unknown relation to the Bros. Some say he's a flawed Mario clone with Wario's DNA mixed in. Very glitchy. Often clips around, floating recklessly in a solid pose. Speaks in strange beeps and bleeps. 6. Quardo Quardo is some random weirdo who showed up one day and claimed to be a relative. He went on an adventure with Mario and Luigi once, getting in the way and being useless the whole time. Eventually, a piranha plant bit his face and the Mario Bros. had to call an ambulance. When they returned home, Quardo was nowhere to be seen and all of their socks had been stolen. 7. Ethereal Lava Lamp Spirit Mario A powerful, celestial deity from space. Is said to be the ancestral spirit of the Mario Bros. Had god-like powers and had to be sealed away in a lava lamp so it didn't pose a threat. Is sometimes released for family get-togethers. 8. Fabian Fabian is Mario's cousin from Germany. He does gymnastics and yoga professionally. His self-proclaimed title is 'most fabulous yoga instructor of all time'. He overuses the word 'fabulous' a lot. 9. Laphonso Laphonso is second cousin once-removed. He always claims to be going on a sacred quest. He is often seen T-Posing, but he claims this is for 'sacred purposes' and not for memes. Because of this quest of his, he usually misses family get-togethers. 10. Massechi Massechi is an old, washed up man who lives in New York. He lives on the streets and steals people's stuff. He does marijuana heavily. Although he's very poor, he claims this is a personal lifestyle choice. Currently trying out getting money by riding on Mario's popularity and dressing up as him. 11. Somari Somari is an odd nephew of Mario's who is obsessed with running. He fights robots made by the evil Dr. Robow to defend Green Mushroom Zone. He is good friends with Sonic the Hedgehog, although he often refers to him as a 'faker'. 12. Grand Dad Grand Dad is one of Mario's grand dads. It is unknown WHICH grand dad he is. Because he mainly lives in the jungles of Australia riding dinosaurs and living off the land, investigations into his place in the Mario family tree have been so far unsuccessful. Most likely, however, he is actually a great grand dad. He lives off of a diet of only emus. 13. Kung Fu Mari Kung Fu Mari is an uncle who cares only about fighting. No matter what he's doing, he always incorporates fighting into it. He has been seen fighting off multiple ninjas ambushing him through his kitchen window (most likely people he has defeated coming back for a rematch) while getting a glass of milk. He has only been defeated once. He lives in a small house on Mt. Fuji where he trains every day. His mastery of kung fu has exceeded the ranking of black belt. The only hobby of his other than fighting is pottery, which he does exclusively on weekends. Category:Documents